Memories of the Wind
by ConnerOfTheNightSky
Summary: Falkner remembers when times were the best in his life, but some memories are bittersweet.


This is a story I wrote while on vacation in South Dakota.

It includes one of my OCs. Her name is Skye.

This story takes place in the near future. Falkner and Winona are probably in their early twenties.

_Italics _mean dialogue from the past.

I don't own anything except Skye and stuff about Wind Riders

* * *

It was very early in the morning; the sun wasn't even up. In a small house right on the crossroads of Route 118 and Route was already dressed, a box lies on his lap with the lid slightly off of it. He was staring at the slightly opened box intently. He was about to take its contents out, but a voice stopped him.

"Father? Why are you up so early?"

Falkner looked behind him. He saw his Wind Rider daughter, Skye, already dressed, and she was wearing her trademark scarf, the one she received from her mother. She had long, navy hair that covered her left eye, much like Falkner's. Most of the way she dressed resembled her mother's, except for the arm bands. Those were given to her personally from her father. When Falkner didn't answer, Skye saw the box on her father's lap. She then sat down next to him. Without her father's permission, she took off the lid and lifted out a small azure dress.

"Is this mother's?" Skye asked.

"Yes, it was from a long time ago."

"When did she wear it?"

"It was whenever I took her out for dates. These dates weren't walks in the park, nor going somewhere to eat. We always went to the same place every time."

"Where?"

"The field."

* * *

"_Come on, Falkner!"_

"_Hey, slow down! I can't run that long or far!"_

She could run for hours, barefoot, in that dress with her arms out and wind in her face. She felt like she was flying.

"_Oh, Falkner, you should run with me. Then we could run at the same pace at the same time."_

I just about dropped, but she caught me and lied me on the ground. I tried to catch my breath as she lied down next to me with her long, soft, lavender hair spread out on the grassland.

"_Oh, well. This is a good place to stop anyway," _she said.

I took off my jacket, socks and shoes. Then I stretched out on the grass. She looked at me with her twinkling eyes as I looked back at her.

"_I love you, Falkner."_

She rested her head on my shoulder, and I rested mine on her head.

"_And I will always love you."_

She sat up, and I propped myself up on my shoulder.

"_What's up?" _I asked.

"_It's nothing," _She answered.

After a little while, she spoke again.

"_You know, Falkner, I just wish that it could be just you, me, and the rest of the birds in this vast, open world. Where we can be free just like the birds themselves."_

"_Yeah, that would be quite nice," _I responded.

I put my arm around her and brought her in close. I closed my eyes, and she closed hers. We lied there in the grass, until we fell asleep.

* * *

"Father? How come you and mother aren't together anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you lamenting on this dress? If you two weren't together anymore, it would make sense why you're remembering the times when you were."

"Well, you're very smart for thinking that, but no, your mother and I haven't split up. It's just that…"

"Falkner! Skye!"

"Mother!"

Skye ran over to her mother, Winona.

"Come on, you two. We've got to start our training session. Also, I need to get back to Fortree. I never really know if the children are behaving well."

"Father, let's go!"

"Skye, give your father some time."

"I'll be there, just give me a second, Winona."

He looked at Skye. She nodded; she wasn't going to tell Winona anything.

"We'll be outside, Falkner."

Falkner folded the dress neatly and put it back in the box. He put the box under his bed, where he will never touch it again.

"It's just that our love has never been the same."

* * *

Yes, the first author's note was correct, Falkner and Winona are in their early twenties with a kid that's almost eighteen. To make a long story short, Skye's a Wind Rider. When she was very young, she was taken to a haven in the sky, to train to become a Wind Rider. Wind Riders tend grow up faster than a normal human beings when very young and usually slow down around their first years as a legal adult. Other than these changes they look the same as normal humans and use Pokemon too. To learn everything about these Wind Riders I've created, you can visit my profile.

Speaking of Pokemon, (quote from the D/P arc) I didn't use the word "Pokemon" at all in my story. Ha!


End file.
